Jamais Seul
by Barbie56
Summary: Quelques années après le lycée, Blaine a pris son envol et tente de percer dans le monde de la musique. Il revient à NY pour un nouveau projet, sans imaginer qu'une part de son passé va resurgir...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Voici une fanfic commencée il y a un sacré bout de temps... mais en la relisant, je me suis dis qu'avec quelques changements et corrections, elle valait peut-être le coup pour une lecture plus large..._

_Autant prévenir d'entrée, même si j'aime bien Kurt et Blaine dans la série, ils me tapent souvent sur le système tous les deux. Et je ne serai pas contre les voir chacun avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive... Ajoutons à cela mon regret d'avoir vu un personnage que j'aimais beaucoup disparaitre de la série, à savoir Sebastian Smythe, et vous obtenez cette histoire._

_Kurt sera présent comme de nombreux autres personnages (dont Finn, l'histoire ayant été écrite bien avant la mort de l'acteur). Et Blaine, et Sebastian. Enfin, vous verrez bien. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par les fans du couple KurtxBlaine. Parce que je n'ai pas prévu de happy ending pour eux. Enfin pas ensemble quoi !_

_Bref, ça se passe quelques années après le lycée. Et c'est Blaine qui prend les rênes de l'histoire. _

_Et je la classe M, même si elle risque d'être plus T, mais bon, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir hein !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Rien n'avait changé. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où mon pied a touché le sol du tarmac. Tu m'as tellement manqué New York ! Dieu sait si tu m'as fait vivre les pires cauchemars qu'un homme puisse connaître, mais j'ai la sensation inattendue d'être heureux de mon retour. Ces années d'exil autour du monde y sont peut-être pour quelque chose.<p>

Autour de moi, les gens filent à la vitesse de la lumière. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le métro londonien, quand on se bat à coup de coudes pour obtenir les précieux centimètres carrés nécessaire à caler ses pieds à l'intérieur de la trame, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il fait beau. Pas chaud, le printemps pointe tout juste le bout de son nez. L'air est agréable. Idéal pour sortir ces splendides lunettes de soleil roses qui ne m'ont pas quittée durant mon été à Melbourne.

Un taxi. Une chambre d'hôtel. Ils ont pensé à tout.

Je suis là pour une semaine. Plus, si mon rendez-vous du lendemain se passe bien.

A peine mes valises déposées à l'hôtel que l'envie de remonter la 5e avenue s'empare de moi. Toiser l'Empire, traverser Central Park, flâner devant les vitrines de luxe… je n'attends plus ça.

Dehors, j'ai le temps d'observer ces passants qui ignorent tout de mon histoire. Personne ne sait que j'ai pris l'avion, 3 ans plus tôt, parce que j'étouffais.

Quitter Lima pour New York était un choix délibéré de ma part. Mon destin m'y attendait.

Quitter New York était une nécessité.

La ville qui ne dort jamais abritait la promesse d'un bel avenir. Je rejoignais mes amis du lycée, Rachel, Santana, Finn… Je repartais sur de nouvelles bases avec Kurt. Faire un trait sur les mensonges et sur les doutes. J'avais l'objectif de le reconquérir coute que coute.

Mais j'avais très vite déchanté. Certes, il y avait toujours cette alchimie indéniable entre nous. Celle qui nous poussait irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Je faisais de mon mieux pour mériter à nouveau la confiance de ce garçon dont j'étais amoureux. Il me laissait approcher, acceptait mes rendez-vous, flirtait avec moi… Il avait même fini pour nous accorder une seconde chance.

Finalement, la vie newyorkaise avait eu raison de nous. Ainsi que le refus de la NYADA. Ma candidature n'avait pas été retenue. La première grande désillusion de ma vie.

Ma balade improvisée me ramène devant le Brandy's. Le bar où j'ai fait la connaissance de Charles Ford, un chanteur à la recherche d'un pianiste pour son groupe de musique. Nous avons discuté de longues heures. Il est revenu avec Sean et Noah, les autres membres du groupe, plusieurs soirs de suite pour me voir jouer. A coup de bœufs musicaux et d'interminables discussions nocturnes, nous avons pris nos marques ensemble. Quand les garçons m'ont proposé de les rejoindre, je n'ai pas hésité.

Dans un premier temps, Kurt a accepté mon nouveau projet artistique. Mais très vite, notre quotidien s'est assombri. Il suivait ces cours qui me faisaient tant rêver tandis que j'écumais les petites scènes avec « Dogs Indoors ». Nos horaires décalés ont multiplié les disputes et les prises de bec. Pour tout et n'importe quoi… C'est devenu invivable.

Un matin, Chuck m'a laissé un message : suite à notre participation à l'_Emergenza_, le groupe venait d'être choisi pour faire la première partie de Maroon 5. Ce qui signifiait une tournée de plusieurs mois aux Etats-Unis, ainsi qu'en Europe et en Australie.

J'ai entendu Kurt me dire que je cédais à la facilité, que je devais continuer les auditions parce que j'étais fait pour Broadway, que cet éloignement n'allait que nous séparer plus encore. Que je serai le seul responsable de ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait visiblement pas repris suffisamment confiance en moi pour croire en nous.

Alors je suis monté dans cet avion. Parce que j'avais enfin l'occasion d'écumer de vraies scènes.

La tournée a durée un peu plus d'un an. Puis nous avons enchaîné avec nos propres concerts. Le succès nous est tombé dessus peu à peu, particulièrement avec le public européen. Sans être le chanteur officiel des _Dogs Indoors_, il arrivait que je puisse interpréter des solos. Je les savourais comme de véritables trésors.

Nous étions sur scène à Paris quand j'ai rencontré Dan Kaven. Ce grand producteur de _musical_ était venu dans la capitale pour voir l'adaptation française de son dernier succès. Il est venu me voir après le concert, m'expliquant qu'il avait entendu parler de moi par l'intermédiaire de sa fille aînée, qu'il avait écouté les quelques maquettes que j'avais mise en ligne sur Internet. Il avait aimé. Beaucoup même. Il pensait que j'avais le potentiel pour quelque chose de plus grand. Et il voulait travailler avec moi.

C'était la raison de mon retour sur le sol américain. Après une retraite de quatre mois en Australie, où j'avais décidé de séjourner pour me remettre à l'écriture, je viens lui présenter mes nouvelles compositions.

Demain, j'ai l'opportunité de réaliser l'un de mes plus grands rêves. Celui d'écrire une comédie musicale. Et je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il est 19h. Et pour la énième fois, je relis mes textes, je répète mes chansons. Je veux être au top !

Soudain, mon portable sonne. Le numéro de Cooper s'affiche. Suite à mon départ, mon grand frère est l'une des seules personnes avec qui j'ai gardé régulièrement contact. Le seul à savoir que je suis rentré aussi.

- Hey Blainichou ! Alors, heureux d'être de retour ?

- C'est étrange. C'est comme si j'étais parti hier.

- Oh que non. Ça fait bien huit mois que je t'ai pas vu. Depuis le concert de Londres quoi !

- Tu as raison… Où est-ce que tu es ?

- A Chicago. On enregistre les auditions demain matin.

Cooper Anderson, ancienne effigie publicitaire et acteur de second rôle à ses heures perdues, animait depuis maintenant deux ans le télé-crochet phare de la NBC. Le meilleur job qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Tout son potentiel se révélait à l'écran, et c'était peu de dire que beaucoup de personne suivaient le programme pour lui. Ses petits sketchs et phrases cultes étaient attendues à chaque émission. Mon grand frère était une star, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. J'étais plus que jamais fier de lui.

- Encourage les candidats pour moi alors !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Tu restes longtemps ?

- Une semaine minimum. Je rentrerai à Lima sinon. J'ai promis à maman de passer la voir.

- Préviens-moi alors. Les auditions de New York ont lieu la semaine prochaine. Ce serait bête de se manquer !

- C'est noté.

- Tu vas profiter de ton retour pour voir quelques uns de tes amis ?

- Non. Personne ne sait que je suis là.

- Même Kurt ?

- Surtout Kurt…

- Profites-en alors, petit frère. Ça vous ferait du bien de vous voir en vrai !

Je sais qu'il n'a pas tort. Ces dernières années sans se côtoyer n'ont pas été simples. Nous n'avions pas rompu tout contact. Je l'avais eu quelques fois au téléphone. J'avais expédié plusieurs lettres, restées sans réponse.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- T'as intérêt. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerai, crois-moi.

Je ne doute pas un instant des intentions de Cooper. Ni même de sa capacité à prévenir Kurt. Et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, je sais que mon frangin n'est pas la personne la plus subtile et la plus délicate du monde. En raccrochant, je me rends compte que je vais devoir le faire.

Alors je m'assois. Je prends quelques minutes pour peser chacun de mes mots. Et j'appuie sur « envoyer ».

_Je suis à New York pour quelques jours. J'aimerai qu'on se voie. Qu'en penses-tu ? Blaine. _

o0o0o0o0o0o

C'est comme si le monde entier était contre moi depuis mon réveil. Il pleut à torrent, les taxis passent devant moi sans s'arrêter, et je suis déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est sûr, je risque de faire une sacrée impression.

Mon niveau de stress devient si intense que je prends la décision irraisonnée de me rendre au rendez-vous à pied. Après tout, je suis déjà mouillé, et je n'ai pas envie d'être en plus en retard.

Je remonte l'avenue, emmitouflé comme je peux dans mon manteau. Je me félicite d'avoir pris ma serviette en cuir, mes partitions sont à l'abri de l'humidité. J'espère seulement que ma guitare survivra aussi.

L'immeuble où Kaven m'a donné rendez-vous ressemble à l'un de ses immenses buildings que l'on voit sur les vues aériennes de la ville. 41e étage. Je choisis l'ascenseur sans hésiter.

Les étages défilent lentement. Une éternité à mes yeux.

Dan m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Sa poignée de main me redonne du courage.

- J'espère que vous avez une tenue de rechange, Blaine !

- J'ai préféré tout miser sur la musique.

- Bien, bien, j'ai hâte d'entendre tout ça… Entrez.

C'est l'heure de vérité. Je lui explique la genèse de mon projet : une histoire d'amour impossible entre un frère et une sœur, tous les deux adoptés. Je dégaine ma guitare et mes textes, et je lui raconte cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. J'ai conscience que je ne remplirai jamais les grandes salles, mais pour un show off, j'y crois.

Ma chanson intitulée _« Du même lien »_ semble faire son effet. Kaven reste silencieux avant d'hocher la tête positivement :

- Et bien, Mr. Anderson, je dois vous avouer que je suis agréablement surpris. Je pensais que vous aviez du talent, mais quand j'ai reçu votre premier mail concernant les grandes lignes de votre projet, j'étais dubitatif. Je voyais mal comment raconter une telle histoire.

- Je comprends. Mais rien n'est figé. Si vous pensez à certaines modifications, je suis prêt à les faire.

- Ne changez rien. Je crois que vous tenez un futur succès. Et je m'y connais.

Je reste sans voix. Que répondre à ça ?

- Cela dit, je ne pourrai confirmer mon intuition qu'une fois en possession de la totalité de votre projet.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal.

- Vous l'avez terminé ?

- Pas encore. Je n'ai que ces cinq chansons d'écrites pour l'instant. Le reste est dans ma tête.

- Et bien, mettez-vous au travail. Je veux entendre ça. Vous pensez que d'ici une quinzaine de jours ce serait possible ?

Quinze jours ? Il rigole j'espère.

- Oui, bien sûr.

En quittant l'immeuble, je me rends compte de la bêtise que je viens de faire. Composer, ça me vient facilement. C'est presque instinctif. Mais écrire, c'est une autre affaire. Je passe mon temps à raturer, à réécrire des phrases, à chercher les meilleures rimes possibles. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là si je ne veux pas me ridiculiser et anéantir toutes mes chances de réussir.

Et je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de ça.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... ou pas, à vous de me le dire :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Installé à la terrasse d'un café, je commence à m'impatienter. Je sais que les stars aiment se faire désirer mais là, je trouve qu'elle exagère. Quarante minutes de retard… Bon sang, elle a intérêt d'être en forme ! Je commande un nouveau café. Mon cinquième. Ma jambe tape frénétiquement contre le sol, ce qui fait trembler ma table.

Soudain, je la vois. Elle porte un long manteau gris, ses cheveux bruns flottent dans les airs. Elle est plus que jamais ravissante. Malgré ses hauts talons, elle court gracieusement dans ma direction en m'adressant de petits gestes de la main.

- Et bien, mademoiselle Berry, vous aimez vous faire attendre maintenant ?

- Blaine, je suis navrée, mon taxi n'a rien compris, il a pris la direction de Brooklyn !

Rachel me prend dans ses bras comme si nous nous étions quitté la veille. Son accueil chaleureux me réconforte.

- Bon sang, ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Nous nous asseyons sans plus attendre. Et tandis que Rachel commande son eau minérale (« ma voix ne supporte ni l'alcool ni la caféine » me précise-t-elle), je sors mes maquettes. Je lui présente mon projet, comme je l'ai fait quelques heures auparavant face à Kaven, mais cette fois-i, je suis beaucoup plus détendu. Rachel m'écoute attentivement, ses sourires me rassurent. Dès la fin de monologue, elle s'attarde sur mes textes en silence. Je guette la moindre de ses réactions :

- C'est pas mal…

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Ton idée est intéressante. Ça manque juste… de passion.

- De passion ?

- Oui. Cette situation est presque destructrice pour tes personnages. Ils souffrent. Je trouve que ça ne transparaît pas suffisamment dans tes paroles.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire. Et je n'ai pas encore terminé mes chansons. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Si tu es partante, j'adorerai.

- C'est adorable Blaine. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- J'ai quinze jours pour présenter l'intégralité du spectacle à mon producteur. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Alors j'aimerai que tu dises « oui », vraiment.

Pour toute réponse, elle se met à trépigner sur place comme une gamine de cinq ans le jour de Noël. Rachel se lève et vient m'enlacer.

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !

Son enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.

- Bien sûr, Blaine, ce serait merveilleux, j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire pour Broadway !

Je remercie le ciel d'avoir mis cette jeune femme pétillante sur ma route. Avec Berry à mes côtés, je sens que mes doutes vont disparaître. Nos chansons seront superbes, je le sens.

Durant les trois heures suivantes, nous parlons de tout et de rien. De notre nouveau projet commun, bien évidemment, mais également de sa vie, ici, à New York. Depuis mon départ, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Lorsque j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis, Rachel et Finn recommençaient à se fréquenter. Désormais, ils vivent ensemble, dans un bel appartement à deux pas de Central Park. Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, Rachel garde un mauvais souvenir de leurs précédents essais. Finn est conseiller d'orientation dans un collège, son métier semble lui plaire. Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il a trouvé sa voie. Quant à Rachel, elle s'empresse de me raconter comment sa sortie de la NYADA l'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Sa participation à « Funny Girl » lui a ouvert les portes de Broadway. Elle joue actuellement dans un biopic musical de son idole, Barbra Streisand.

Elle est fantastique, si tu savais… elle est venue me voir lors de la première, je ne le savais pas et heureusement, si j'aurai été incapable de chanter !

- J'imagine. Ça a dû être le plus beau jour de ta vie.

- Oh oui ! Cette femme est d'une simplicité… Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. Et toi ? Ta tournée ? Il faut que tu m'en parles ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de partir chanter autour du monde ! Est-ce que Adam Levine est aussi canon en vrai qu'en photo ?

Nous nous mettons à rire. Malgré le succès, elle est toujours la même. Fidèle à la Rachel que j'ai côtoyée au lycée. Ce retour aux sources me fait un bien fou. Vers 17h, Rachel doit prendre congé, elle a rendez-vous au théâtre avec un journaliste. Elle me quitte après m'avoir invité à venir manger avec elle et Finn le soir même. J'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Mon séjour newyorkais commence plutôt bien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant mes nombreuses escales autour du monde, j'ai découvert de nombreuses capitales. Je ne suis pas fanatique des grandes villes, je préfère les étendues sauvages. C'est probablement pour cela que j'avais décidé de poser mes valises à Melton, non loin de Melbourne. Les villes m'oppressent. Tous ces gens stressés qui marchent sans vous regarder. Tous ces véhicules qui s'entassent et polluent l'environnement sonore. Autant de caractéristiques omniprésentes à New York.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette ville. Mes souvenirs ici m'ont laissé un goût amer. New York était la promesse d'une nouvelle vie qui me faisait fantasmer. Mais j'avais vite déchanté. Pourtant, j'avoue que j'ai toujours trouvé que la beauté de Manhattan ressortait une fois la nuit tombée.

Hébergé sur les bords du Long Island City, le taxi m'est nécessaire pour rejoindre l'appartement de Finn et Rachel. Cependant, je ne peux résister à l'envie de descendre quelques rues plus tôt et terminer mon chemin à pied. Marcher dans les rues devient possible une fois le jour couché. Le trafic ralentit, les piétons se déplacent en masse et il est facile de choisir les petites avenues pour les éviter.

Je remonte le col de mon manteau. Non loin de moi, un vendeur de journaux ferme sa boutique. J'aperçois un bouquet de fleur abandonné dans son seau. L'invendu de la journée. Il est pourtant très joli. Ni une ni deux, je m'approche. Il sera parfait pour remercier mon hôte de son invitation. En sortant mon portefeuille, le vendeur souffle fort, je ralentis sa fermeture. Je lui tends un billet de 10$. Alors qu'il me rend la monnaie, mon regard s'attarde sur la couverture d'un magazine. Mon cerveau met quelques secondes à reconnaître celui qui pose en une. Dans un premier temps, je crois me tromper. Puis j'ouvre la revue. Le doute n'est plus permis : c'est bien Sebastian Smythe, mon ancien rival des Warblers. Le vendeur tousse pour retrouver mon attention. Je lui fais signe que je vais garder le magazine.

Arrivé à l'angle de la 58ème et de Madison Avenue, ma lecture a été fructueuse. Je l'ignorai totalement mais Sebastian participe à une série intitulée « Music Town » et d'après l'article de six pages qui lui ait consacré, il a beaucoup de succès. L'interview retrace son parcours jusqu'à sa nomination aux prochains Grammy Awards. Décidement, j'en découvre de belle depuis mon retour.

L'ascenseur s'arrête au 10e étage. L'immeuble est cosy, le sol recouvert d'une moquette dans laquelle mes pas s'enfoncent légèrement. Je frappe au 102. Finn m'ouvre la porte, tout sourire :

- Hey Blaine ! Bienvenu !

Il me sert la main et me fait entrer. J'atterris dans une grande pièce à vivre, qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celle du Loft que Rachel et Kurt partageaient lors de leur arrivée dans la Grande Pomme. Un immense portrait d'Audrey Hepburn tapisse l'entrée. Un peu partout dans le salon, j'aperçois de nombreuses photos du couple : Finn et Rachel sur une plage, Finn et Rachel en kayak, Finn et Rachel devant les chutes du Niagara… Et puis, il y a ce petit cadre, posé sur le buffet. Les New Directions. Un souvenir de notre victoire aux Nationales.

- Je ne peux pas m'en séparer, c'est important de se rappeler d'où l'on vient…

Rachel vient de faire son apparition, un plateau d'amuse-bouche dans les mains. Elle me fait la bise et m'invite à venir m'installer dans le canapé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ça a été difficile mais finalement, je suis très heureux d'avoir obtenu ce poste. J'ai vraiment l'impression de leur apporter quelque chose.

- Finn fait son modeste mais crois-moi, il est juste exceptionnel avec ces mômes !

J'écoute mes amis me raconter leur vie. Rachel finit les phrases de Finn de manière si naturelle que c'en est adorable. Le repas est délicieux et l'ambiance très chaleureuse. Je ne regrette pas un instant d'être venu.

- Et toi Blaine ? Rachel m'a dit que tu travaillais ici maintenant ?

- Pas encore. J'ai un projet musical. Et je compte bien sur ta moitié pour m'aider à le concrétiser !

- Vous y arriverez… Tu as choisi la meilleure pour t'épauler.

Rachel sourit et embrasse son petit ami :

- Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu parles de moi comme ça mon amour… Blaine, si tu finis par t'installer à New York, on aura drôlement colonisé la côté Est !

Et c'est ainsi que j'apprends que Santana a posé ses valises dans le Bronx, que Sam a rejoint le programme sportif d'Atlantic City, et Sugar tient une maison d'hôte à la frontière de la Pennsylvanie, et que Quinn est partie vivre à Philadelphia après son passage à Yale. Rachel ne fait aucune allusion à Kurt, même si je sais très bien qu'il vit non loin d'ici. J'imagine qu'il a quitté l'appartement que nous partagions mais je préfère ne pas demander. Une autre question me vient alors en tête :

- Et Smythe, vous savez ce qu'il devait ?

- Bien sûr, qui ne le sait pas !

Rachel se met à rire avant de remarquer mon étonnement.

- Oui, pardon, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup suivi l'actualité ces mois-ci…

- Pas suffisamment pour voir sa série en tout cas.

- Tu connais « Music Town » ? C'est magique, je suis fan. Et pourtant, Dieu sait si je déteste toujours autan Sebastian…

Finn ne manque pas d'ajouter :

- Tu parles, je suis sûr que le succès lui ait monté à la tête. Il doit être encore plus odieux qu'à l'époque du lycée !

- Ne dis pas ça chéri, nous avons tous bien changé depuis cette époque. Sebastian aussi, c'est certain.

- Mouais… permets-moi d'en douter…

Et tandis que nous finissons le plat principal, Rachel me raconte comment la série de notre concurrent de la Dalton Academy est devenu un véritable phénomène. C'est une sorte de comédie musicale fantastique télévisuelle, un savant mélange entre « Grease » et « Twilight ». Toute la distribution fait régulièrement le show sur les plateaux télé, et la une de la presse à scandales. Rachel me précise d'ailleurs que Sebastian est l'un des acteurs les plus suivis du casting, et que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a eu un accident de voiture en tentant d'échapper à un groupe de paparazzis.

- Heureusement pour moi, le public de Broadway est beaucoup plus respectueux. Seul mon talent compte à leurs yeux, et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Mais… il a été blessé ?

Ma question reste en suspend alors que l'on frappe à la porte. Finn se lève, dubitatif. Visiblement, cette visite est inattendue. Rachel me propose de débarrasser pour pouvoir passer au dessert. J'acquiesce et lui donne un coup de main. Je la suis dans la cuisine pour déposer les assiettes. A mon retour dans le salon, Finn me regarde, l'air gêné. Puis j'entends cette voix. Cette voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille :

- Bonsoir Blaine…

- Bon bah… c'était pas vraiment prévu… mais maintenant que Kurt est là… je lui ai proposé de rester pour le dessert. Ça vous ennuie ?

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


End file.
